Guess
by MarluxiaSutcliff116
Summary: Midorima forgot something rather important, and Takao isn't letting it go! I wonder what he FROGot? ( bad pun? Oooooohyes. No, I'm not turning into Izuki...I hope...) Birthday fic for Midorima because he's my favorite tsundere, and TakaMido is one of my OTPs. Enjoi


**Guess **

* * *

Midorima felt his eyebrow twitch ever-so-slightly.

'_Just ignore him and he'll go away…'_

"Shin-chaaaaaan!"

Nope. Wasn't working. Takao had been on his case _all day, _and he had no idea why.

"For the love of you not being throttled to death, _what!?_"

Takao sighed dramatically and hung limp over the back of a chair, groaning. "Shin-chan, you seriously don't remember?"

Midorima rose, textbook in hand, and advanced on the unfortunate hawkeye. "I didn't remember at eight o'clock this morning, nor at any other hour you asked me. Not at nine, ten, eleven or lunch, and I don't remember now! Now if you don't stop this nonsense you are either going to the hospital with a concussion or from being thrown out the window."

Midorima's already short fuse was being seriously tried today, and he really would rather not admit it, but his textbook was practically begging to give Takao a whooping.

Takao sighed again, paying no heed to the threat. "Fine, I'll stop, but if you don't remember by the end of the day, you have to do something for me!"

Midorima's eyebrow twitched again, more prominently this time. "You've really got a nerve."

"So? Do you agree? Or do I have to keep asking you?"

"Fine fine, just be quiet!"

Takao grinned and did a small fist pump, earning him a glare.

He ignored it and poked his tongue out at the ace. "Good luck, looks like you need it."

And with that he practically bounced out of the classroom to the bathroom before lunch was over.

Midorima harrumphed and turned back to his textbook, but there was suddenly a small nagging at the back of his mind that refused to go away for the rest of the day.

* * *

When the time came for the students of Shutoku to go home, Midorima was somewhat surprised that he still hadn't remembered anything.

He was usually good when it came to remembering things, but if he didn't recall whatever it was, then it must not have been too important.

If Takao was messing around with him, he'd-

"Shin-chan!"

He bit back an irritated sigh and turned to face his friend. The hawkeye ran up to him and poked and prodded him, annoyingly so, until he got him to sit down on one of the benches outside the school perimeter.

"Sooo, any luck Shin-chan?"

Midorima let out a snort. "No. I can't possibly imagine what's so important about today. If it _was_ important I would have remembered."

Takao trying, and failing, to conceal his laughter only incensed him further and he kept his voice surprisingly level. "What is funny, Takao?"

Takao had slapped his hand over his mouth, and he now removed it, still chuckling but only slightly. "I'll tell you in a minute, but for now, you have to do something for me!"

Midorima groaned. "What."

Takao grinned. "Yay! Okay, I want you to close your eyes, and don't open them until I tell you!"

Midorima rolled said emerald eyes but obliged a moment later with a huff. There was a bit of rustling, and he felt something small fall into his lap, but still he kept his eyes shut.

A moment later. "Okay! Open them!"

Almost even before he got the chance to open his eyes he felt another pair of lips on his own.

He opened his eyes fully and registered that Takao was all he could see.

He knew he should have pushed him away immediately, but he couldn't bring himself to, so he just sat there, still as can be.

But then Takao moved his lips against him. He gasped slightly and he could feel Takao's smile.

One of the hawkeye's hands had somehow found its way to his shoulder, squeezing lightly, and now, as the other came up to gently brush the side of his neck, Midorima let his already heavily lidded eyes close and his hands ghost over Takao's cheeks as he pressed back.

Takao's hand slid into the soft hairs at the nape of Midorima's neck, and he fleetingly swiped his tongue over Midorima's lips.

Midorima opened his mouth slightly to Takao's probing tongue and moaned quietly when he felt Takao's tongue slide along his own.

The kiss was slow, almost hesitant, and while Midorima appreciated that greatly, Takao pulled away shortly after, avoiding his emerald gaze.

"Haha, sorry Shin-chan…"

Midorima's eyebrows knitted together, almost elegantly. "Why?"

Eyes widening, Takao looked up. He expected rejection, at the very least a blow that had the potential to send anyone else to the hospital, so why was he-?

"I found what you did to be rather…enjoyable…"

The bright red streak across Midorima's cheeks would have made him laugh any other time, but just now, that was probably as good as a confession that he was ever going to get. "R-really?"

Midorima nodded, diverting his attention to the object in his lap that had gone unnoticed until then.

With a puzzled look, he picked up the small, plastic pencil-topper in the shape of a frog wearing a crown. "Why…?"

"Turn it over." He did, and inscribed on the bottom, almost impossibly tiny but still legible: 'To Shin-chan, From Kazu'.

Takao's nervous laughter sounded. "You always looked like a frog person to me I guess…"

Midorima shook his head. "But why give it to me?"

Takao sighed and shook his head. "Still didn't remember? I'll give you your answer then."

Takao pulled Midorima up by his hand, whispering in his ear and kissing his cheek as he did so.

"Happy Birthday Shin-chan."

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Well, it's 7/7. Happy Birthday Shin-chan! lol I only realized today was his BD literally yesterday, so that's why it's so short, but it could be worse, so I'll live. TakaMido ftw! **_

_**characters © Fujimaki Tadatoshi **_

_**story © MarluxiaSutcliff116**_


End file.
